


Lo Scudo e La Spada

by Dana91



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Manga Spoilers, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana91/pseuds/Dana91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Per Hak e gli altri Yona era solo un peso morto" Spoiler capitolo 122 e prima: la mia storia inizia dopo la battaglia in Sei. Cosa succede a Yona quando capirà quanto debole è in realtà? E la Spada e lo Scudo cosa o chi sono? Il Re della profezia è King Hiryuu? Universo What if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Scudo e La Spada

Il Generale Joo-Doh fece una smorfia. I muscoli dolenti, provati per la battaglia appena combattuta erano uno dei motivi della sua irritazione ma più di tutto lo innervosiva non poco il comportamento tollerante dell'Imperatore Soo-Won.  
Joo-Doh serrò i denti per la decima volta da quando avevano messo piede a Suiko, la capitale della Tribù dell'Acqua. Le ferite di Lady Lily necessitavano di cure immediate: sebbene senza traumi esterni evidenti, il corpo della giovane donna era stato sottoposto a malnutrizione e, a causa del nadai nel vino servito agli schiavi, Lily era anche vittima di una grave disidratazione. Insieme alle frustate e ai piccoli tagli che si era procurata con Yona mentre fuggivano tutto ciò avrebbe potuto portare a conseguenze ben più gravi che un solo svenimento o mal di testa.   
Joo-Doh poteva sentire il Generale della Tribù dell'Acqua Joon-Gi, padre della giovane Lily, discutere con l'Imperatore e gli altri due Generali accompagnati dai loro uomini più fidati. Mundok, della Tribù del Vento, stava parlando con Generale della Tribù della Terra Geun-Tae riguardo il loro ostaggio, Lord Kushibi e di come quest'ultimo non riusciva a fermarsi dalle sue elucubrazioni e vaneggiamenti sui “mostri di Kouka”.

“Ah! Non riesce ad accettare che l'Impero di Kouka ha guerrieri tanto potenti!” Esclamò Geun-Tae dopo essersi scolato il terzo bicchierino di sakè celebrativo. Non propriamente sobrio diresse il suo sguardo sul giovane Generale della Tribù del Vento e nel tentativo di abbracciarlo quasi lo soffocò.  
“Mundok-san mi devi dare uno dei tuoi giovani! Non capisco come fai a farli venire su così bene, in confronto noi della Terra abbiamo solo nanerottoli pigri” Disse Geun-Tae soffocando Tae-Woo e indicando con la mano occupata dal bicchiere di sakè i suoi sottoposti alle sue spalle. Ovviamente questi ultimi avevano lo sguardo adorante rivolto al loro Generale, sebbene fossero stati appena chiamati “nanerottoli”.  
“Molla l'osso Geun-Tae. E riallacciati il kimono, se non ti vestisse tua moglie andresti in giro nudo” Lo rimproverò Mundok lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. Nel frattempo Han-Dae saltellava qua e là ridendo e canticchiando qualcosa che ricordava molto “il piccolo Tae-Woo sta soffocando~”  
Improvvisamente Joon-Gi si inchinò profondamente davanti ai generali, fermano tutti i battibecchi e permettendo a Tae-Woo di liberarsi.  
“Generali, Vostra Altezza” - iniziò il Generale della Tribù dell'Acqua - “vi sono estremamente riconoscente per aver salvato mia figlia”  
Soo-Won sorrise delicatamente. L'obiettivo di riunire le tribù era stato finalmente raggiunto.   
Ora, era il momento della fase due.


End file.
